voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Voltron
Team Voltron is group of heroes responsible for piloting Voltron; distributing justice and freeing subjugated people throughout the universe. The team is made up of the five Voltron Paladins as well as their friends and family. History The original Voltron team was comprised of Zarkon, Alfor, Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz. They were selected by Zarkon and Alfor who felt that the universe would soon need protecting. Their role was to help pilot the five Voltron Lions -- weapons created from the powerful Trans-Reality comet. The team was disbanded when Zarkon and his wife, Hagger, were poisoned by Quintessence and set about enslaving the universe. The remaining three members were killed by Zarkon and only Alfor survived in hologram form. The current Voltron team is comprised of Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. They were selected by the Blue Lion to continue Voltron's legacy 10,000 years after the death of the original team. Their new mission is to free the universe from Zarkon's grip and restore peace. Infrastructure Mission Command The Castle of Lions is a massive spacecraft which houses the Lions of Voltron and acts as Paladin HQ. It was built 10,600 years ago by Coran's grandfather. It's currently piloted by Allura and maintained by Coran. It has superb defensive and offensive capabilities well as the unique ability to create wormholes. Voltron Voltron is a giant robot composed of five mechanical lions. Voltron has the combined strength, speed, and durability of the Lions and is powered by teamwork and cooperation. Military The team does not necessarily have a single leader, as different members have taken upon various roles, although it is usually princess Allura, Coran, or the current Black Paladin that acts as a voice of authority. The current leader of the Paladins is Shiro. The fighting force of the Voltron team is comprised of the core members who pilot the Castle of Lions and the Voltron Lions, as well its allies comprising the coalition. The Voltron Coalition denotes those who have allied with the core team to fight against the Galra Empire. It was originally called the Voltron Alliance prior to being organized into an active military force, although not all allies fight. Known Members * Paladins: ** Shiro (Black) ** Keith (Red, Black; Resigned) ** Pidge (Green) ** Hunk (Yellow) ** Lance (Blue, Red) ** Allura (Blue) * Castleship pilot, Advisor: Coran * Coalition: ** Arusians of planet Arus ** Balmerans of the dying Balmera ** Mer of the Frozen Planet ** Olkari of planet Olkarion ** Puigans of planet Puig ** Taujeerians of planet Taujeer ** The Blade of Marmora ** Slav ** Matthew Holt ** Olia ** Ozark ** Rolo ** Nyma ** Beezer ** Numerous rebels. Gallery Vol1Iss1Cover.png|Vol. 1 #1. Vld_1_1_v.png|Vol. 1 #1 variant. Vld_1_1_ny.png|Vol. 1 #1 art by Steve Ahn for New York Comic Con 2016. Vol1Iss3Cover.png|Vol. 1 #3 art by Christie Tseng. Vol1Iss4Cover.png|Vol. 1 #4 art by Kihyun Ryu. Vol2Iss1CoverBlank.png|Vol. 2 #1. Vol2Cover.png|Volume 2. Vol2Iss1NYCC.png|Vol. 2 #1 art for New York Comic Con 2017. Vol2Iss2NYCC.png|Vol. 2 #2 art for New York Comic Con 2017. Vol2Iss2Blank.png|Vol. 2 #2. Vol2Poster1.png|Vol. 2 #2 variant and volume poster. Vol2Iss3Variant.png|Vol. 2 #3. Vol2Iss4Cover.png|Vol. 2 #4. Vol2Poster2.png|Vol. 2 #4 variant and volume poster. Ahn-80sPoster.png|Art by Steve Ahn. Ahn-VoltronFF15.png|Art by Steve Ahn prodying Final Fantasy XV. Ahn-VoltronKaraoke.png|Art by Steve Ahn. Ahn-VoltronNadia.png|Art by Steve Ahn parodying Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. Ahn-VoltronLupin.png|Art by Steve Ahn parodying Lupin III. Ahn-LanceKeithShiro.png|Art by Steve Ahn. Ahn-VoltronRun.png|Art by Steve Ahn Ahn-WacomArtist.png|Art by Steve Ahn for Wacom panel at Kumoricon 2017. Ahn-VoltronLastDay.png|Art by Steve Ahn for Ahn's last day on Voltron. Lee-TeamVKumoricon.png|Art by Eugene Lee. Lee-TeamVKumoricon2.png|Art by Eugene Lee for Kumoricon. Lee-TeamVoltron.png|Art by Eugene Lee. Lee-TeamVoltronXmas.png|Art by Eugene Lee for Christmas 2017. LeeTseng-AlluraAct.png|Art by Eugene Lee and Christie Tseng. References Category:Lore Category:Factions